Legend of Zelda: War of the Sheikah
by SheikahZangetsu
Summary: When a girl in the real world dies and reincarnates into the Zelda world as Sheik, she must assist the hero with preventing a war between their two races. Fem!SheikxLink
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story for all of my fans from the Legend of Zelda category, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Sheik's POV**

Who would've thought? I'd die in a car crash? Didn't expect to go like that.

"Issa!" I heard my little brother yell, "Please don't die!" I was filled with sadness at hearing his voice filled with desperation for my well being. _Sorry Alex _I thought with regret, _I wasn't there for you._

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

It was warm, and dark, I didn't think that heavan would be like this. Suddenly I felt a tight squeeze, and I burst through into daylight, I wanted to yell out, "Why is it so cold?" But all that came out was a wail. I was wrapped in some warm material and hushed, "What a beautiful baby girl." I heard, I was placed in a woman's arms and a smiling face looked down on me, red eyes filled with love.

"Hello, my darling." She whispered, a man burst through the door and stood next to the woman, "Is this our daughter Impa?" He asked. _Wait, Impa? _

"She is, Sirius." He nodded, his long black hair fell on his forehead, "Our daughter… Sheik will be her name." Impa nodded, "The name means "hope" or 'to guide'"

"It's a perfect name." Sirius smiled at Impa, _So, these are my new parents, not bad._

-OxOxOxOxOxOxOx-

I woke up and looked outside before getting up and taking off my nightgown, ever since I could walk I was getting up at the crack of dawn and training, today was different, today I was getting initiated to be an official warrior in the Shiekah tribe.

I pulled on the uniform that I recived on my fifteenth birthday, it looked just like the one that Sheik wears in hyrule warriors. I pulled my hair back and braided it down, before grabbing my harp and strapping it to my back.

I grabbed two pairs of silver daggers and strapped them to my sides and I strapped two packs of silver needles on my thighs.

I walked out of my room to the face of my father. "Good morning Sheik!" He called, "Morning father." I replied with a smile. He then realized my outfit, "You look just like a warrior." I blushed and looked down.

"Well, you might want to get going!" He urged, "You don't want to be late!"

I nodded and opened the door, I rushed to the ceremony caves, only warriors were allowed in there, so I haven't seen them before.

I'm not sure how the initiation works, but I've heard that the elder meets you at the entrance, and he sends you to find your true path.

I finally reached the gaping mouth of the ceremony caves and the elder was meditating in front of the entrance in wait.

"Ah, Young Sheik." He called, without opening his eyes, "Are you ready to begin your ceremony?" he asked, "Yes!" I exclaimed, excited that I'll be made into a warrior.

He smiled and stood up, supported by his cane, his long beard falling beneath him.

"Then step forward, Young Sheik, and find your true path." He stepped aside to let me walk in, I bowed to him in respect and walked into the caves.

I looked around the walls, because I was Sheikah, I could see in dark places easily. Soon the cave came to an abrupt stop and there was a small pool on the floor, I knelt down and looked at my reflection, red eyes staring back at red eyes.

Then, the water distorted, and I saw a castle with several hylians training, almost all of them had helmets covering their faces, except for one, he was at least seventeen and had messy golden hair, he easily took out the person he was sparring with.

I looked at his blue eyes, they were strong and proud, like a beast.

Then water distorted, and it shifted to the Sheikah village engulfed in fire. The residents all burned in pain, I stared in shock as hylians cut through the innocent Sheikah.

_No, NO!_ I mentally screamed.

The water distorted again and I was staring at my reflection. I stood up and stumbled back in shock.

I took a few deep breaths to slow my rapidly beating heart. I walked outside and stared at the elder, his face was devoid of any happiness, "Sheik." He spoke, "You're path is a difficult one, it will be filled with trials and hardships, but at the end, you will find peace."

"You must leave the hidden village. Find the one who you saw in the pool of vision." He commanded.

I nodded, "I'll go and tell my family." He shook his head, "I shall tell them, take this pouch and leave." He threw me an adventure pouch and I opened it, it contained several days' worth of provisions and a flask of water.

I strapped the pouch to the back of my belt and bowed to the elder before turning around and walking away.

I pulled on the hat that covered the top of my head and covered my face with a mask, and I wrapped my fingers in cloth.

-OxOxOxOxOxOxOx-

I looked at the massive gates marking the entrance to Hyrule castle town. I've heard about people doing assassination missions, they described the market as a crowded place.

I walked through the gates and up the street before looking at the market, they weren't kidding about it being crowded.

There were Gorons, Zoras, Hylians, and Gerudo. I was overwhelmed by how many people there were.

I walked down the street and bumped into several people. As I walked I bumped into this one boy who dropped the supplies he was carrying, "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed and began picking them up, he knelt down and helped me. We both placed our hands on the same loaf of bread and raised it in the air.

I looked at the boy and I realized that he was the same boy that I saw in my vision, then I remembered, my hand on his, I blushed and pulled my hand away.

"Sorry again." I repeated, "It's fine." He assured, "Are you lost?" He asked.

I nodded, "I need to get to the castle." I said, "I can take you there." He offered, "That'd be fine." I replied. "I'm Sheik. What's your name?" I asked.

"Link." He replied.

**And that's the end of the first chapter in this story! **

**Anyways please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter in the Sheikah war story, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

**Link's POV**

The girl behind me sure was strange; I've seen Sheikah before, but not any like this. Her name was also pretty strange, 'Sheik' I wonder what that means.

I led her through the castle town market and down the castle road, leading up to Hyrule castle. "Link, returning with a stranger I see?" The guard asked, "She told me she needs to see the king." I explained, "Oh, okay, see you later!" He slammed the pommel of his lance on the ground and the gate opened, I nodded thanks to him and stepped through the gate with Sheik on my heels.

I managed to pass through the drawbridge easily and I remembered the bag in my arms, "Sorry, I'll have to make a stop by the kitchen." I told Sheik. She nodded, "That's okay, take your time." I nodded to her and took a right to the kitchen.

**Sheik's POV**

Link going to the kitchen gave me time to think about that vision; I had seen Hylians slaughtering Sheikah without any mercy, why? Why were they doing that?

"Are you okay?" I was interrupted from my thoughts by a voice, "You were scowling." I looked to my left and there stood princess Zelda in all her glory. I bowed, "I am fine." I looked up and met her kind blue eyes with my harsh red ones, "That's a relief!" She giggled. "Hey Sheik!" I turned to see Link running back towards me, but skidded to a stop as he saw Zelda.

Well, he tried to at least, instead he came crashing into me and collapsed on top of me, and his face turned red that contrasted with his green soldier's tunic.

He quickly got up and cleared his throat. "Good day to you princess." He bowed, "Good day to you as well, Sir Link." She curtsied.

I stood up and brushed off my uniform before turning back to Link, "You were taking me to the king?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting." 

"I'll see you later princess." Link bowed and walked away, "It was nice meeting you." I told her and followed Link.

We walked around the castle for a while with an awkward silence between us; it was broken when Link cleared his throat, "Sorry about earlier in front of the princess." He apologized, "It's fine." I assured him.

Soon we were in front of the doors that lead to the throne room and link knocked before pushing them open, the king smiled when he saw us step in. "Link my boy! How are you?" He asked, "I'm fine, thank you." Link bowed, "You don't need to be so formal my boy." The king smiled warmly. Link looked up and smiled, "Then it's good to see you." _He's on good terms with the king, are they friends? _"Who is your silent friend here?" The king asked, "My name is Sheik, it's an honor to meet you your highness." I bowed my head, the king laughed, "You don't have to be formal either girl!" I was surprised that he saw that I was a girl, even most Sheikah mistake me for a boy.

I raised my head, but stayed silent. "So what is it you need, Link m'boy?" The king asked, "It's not me who needed to see you." Link turned around to me, "Your highness." I began, "I-" I was cut off by an explosion, I whipped around with a dagger in each hand.

The door burst open and a soldier walked in panting, "Your highness…" He took in a breath. "Sir Ganondorf has betrayed us and killed general Lucas!"

The king's hand tightened on his throne, "I should've known, Ganondorf has been trying to gain Hyrule for a long time."

I looked beyond the soldier, "Where is he?" I asked, "The east tower." The king's face paled, "That's where Zelda spends her time the most."

I nodded and without a second thought I sprinted out the door towards the east castle.

**Link's POV**

I stared at the spot where Sheik stood and ran after her. _Hang on; I'm coming Zelda!_

-OxOxOxOxOxOxOx-

When I burst through the door to the east tower, the scene that I saw wasn't good; Sheik was lying on her stomach and was cut in several places. Ganondorf was smirking with his arm around Zelda's neck, "Pathetic Sheikah!" He yelled, "Did you think that you could defeat me?" He asked.

"Now…." He raised his hand and charged dark magic in his palm. Without thinking I ran in front of her and brought my arms up. He smirked even wider, "How noble… enjoy your shared grave." He laughed and sent the dark magic at us, I stared it down. Waiting for it to collide.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Sheik stared in shock at the hylian soldier before her. _What are you doing you idiot? _She thought.

Zelda screamed Link's name as the sphere of dark magic collided with them and dispersed as fire, Link and Sheik seemingly gone.

Ganondorf laughed evilly, but was interrupted by a golden light that emanated from the black fire. The fire disappeared and there stood link with his left hand thrust forward, a golden light glowing from it.

Sheik stared at the mark on his hand, "Triforce of Courage…" She muttered, "I underestimated you." Ganondorf glared, "I don't have time to deal with you now." He turned around and jumped out the window of the east tower.

Link ran up to the window and stared down to the ground, Ganondorf was gone. _Dang! He got away._

**Thanks for reading this chapter, if you can't tell, there's gonna be a lot of awkward moments between Link and Sheik, I hope that you enjoyed!**

**Please Rate and Review.**


End file.
